SWD: Power Test
by rainbow22
Summary: This is my follow up to stronger123's SWD series :) it has Connor and Anna and Lydia and Nightwing x hope you enjoy (I've decided to carry on with this story but please review because its really kind" rainbow22
1. Chapter 1

Come on, it wasn't that bad!" Connor moaned.

"Really?" Anna asked for the 12th time, but she knew Connor was growing tired of the same conversation.

"Yes, now lets go meet the others," He said dragging her by the hand while she scuffed her black pumps along the gravel. When they got to the restaurant a sympathetic, rehearsed cheer rose up from the back table. A mix of 'you'll be fine' and 'I'm sure you passed' swirled around her making her head spin. All the couples sat with each other. Bart and Bella, Nightwing and Lydia and Jaime and quanta. Connor awkwardly sat next to Anna, this made her even more agitated and uncomfortable. She wanted him to mirror the 3 couples' behaviour. Flirting, chatting, hugging and kissing. The thing that she didn't know was that he wanted to do that, but was scared. Scared of Anna. She was the only girl that hadn't fallen head over heels for him. His muscles, black hair with the slight quiff at the front and sparkling blue eyes. He wanted to do all those things, take Anna on dates, movies, holidays. Although he had never been rejected. And Connor didn't want to know what it felt like. He had to talk to Anna about how he feels otherwise he would be cursing under his breath at her and Green Arrows wedding.

"I need to talk to you" Connor announced to Nightwing eating his cereal the next morning.

"Oh yeah?" Eyes fixed on the newspaper.

"I have a friend who likes this girl and he's scared of being rejected"

"Well you tell your friend that he should stop being a wuss and go ask Anna out before Green Arrow finds out that she's single" Nightwing replied.

"I'll tell him that," Connor shot Nightwing a smile and ran off towards the library.

Anna was jumping up and down, trying to reach the highest book on the shelf. Of course, it was Alice in Wonderland.

"Need help?" He shouted across the room. She turned around to see who it was and lit up like a christmas tree when she saw who it was. She nodded. Connor picked her up with his super strength and couldn't help smelling her perfume that smelt like gingerbread.

"Gingerbread, huh?" He laughed.

"My favourite," she winked, it would be lying to say that a tiny fragment of his heart hadn't just melted. When he had placed her down to the ground. She said " I was going to go read this over there if you want-" she couldn't finish the sentence as his lips were on hers. When he pulled away she felt a bit dizzy and light headed.

"Look Anna, I like you and I have been trying to tell you all this time, but I didn't know how you felt and well, I still don't know how you feel about us and if there could be an us?" You could tell Connor wasn't the one normally giving this speech. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...will you go out with me?" Anna hugged him tightly.

"Duh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's quite a short one! Sorry!**

Lydia and Nightwing

Nightwing was passing the common room when he saw Lydia hunched over a book on how to steal and transform. Obviously studying for her power test. Nightwing came to sit down next to her.

"Wowowoowow!" He exclaimed "how long have you been writing?" Staring at her pale palms with nail marks dug into it.

"You do know what happens if I don't pass the power test, don't you?"

"If I test you after every fact you learn then we can make sure you know it!" Nightwing caved thinking of the consequence of not passing.

One week later

Knock knock knock.

"Anna?"Connor asked knocking on her door.

"Coming," Anna sang. She opened the door and she couldn't help but notice him stare. She was wearing a velvet blue dress that came up just above the knee, with a white lace Peter Pan collar and was surrounded in a swirl of the same gingerbread perfume.

"You ready?" She asked as he stood, still blocking the door.

"Yeah" he said, slightly dazed.

Boys and Girls

A loud wolf whistle echoed through the building as Anna and Connor walked down the corridor.

"Hey Nightwing" Anna said teasingly.

"Hey hot stuff" Nightwing replied going along with it, than burst out laughing at Connor's red, stroppy face. Lydia opened the door next to the group, and said "Connor can I-" interrupting he said yes and Lydia smacked her fist into Nightwing, using Connor's strength. A great, big and loud crunching sound was shortly followed. His jaw.

"We were just teasing!" Anna screeched. Lydia pointed at Anna.

"We...are fine" she said to her."We...are not" Lydia said to Nightwing. Nightwing, clutching his jaw, followed after an angry Lydia.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Gotta start making it up to her some time right?" He said, in agony.

"Sorry!" Anna shouted down the corridor. She noticed Connor's stroppy face and kissed it better. Connor forgiving her, kissed her on the lips. A quieter and younger wolf whistled in the corridor. Jaime approached them.

"Not again," Connor whispered through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Me again...hope you enjoLook hopefully will make forgot the short one yesterday :)))**

Lydia and Nightwing

"I'm sorry! Come on, stop being so jealous!" Nightwing wished he could reverse time and say something like "I'm sorry," and he cursed himself for not being able to have the power of shutting up.

"I'm WHAT!?" An outrageous amount of disgust was spat out on the last word. Nightwing still hadn't mastered the power as he carried on his argument.

"That was pure jealousy!" Referring to the punch up a couple of seconds a go. "Yes, jealousy can be cute, but not to the point that you break my jaw!"

"What if I walked up to Connor and said 'hey cutie pie' or 'hey gorgeous'?" Lydia knew this was getting to him." Or 'what's up buttercup'?" She mimicked the way Nightwing had said it earlier. "How would that make you feel?" Emphasising the 'you'.

"Okay! I made a mistake," Nightwing said "but you can't deny that you didn't either." She thought about this. Lydia then nodded, which was her apology as she could never actually say the word (she thought it was a type of surrender).They both walked in silence to the nurse.

**3 days later**

"Hey, Nightwing," Lydia said trying to perfect the way Anna had teasingly said it the other day.

"Give it a rest, Lyd." He looked at her disappointed and upset face. "Your making Anna jealous." He quickly added.

They both laughed at that, thinking about the other day.

"You do think I'm pretty, right?" She asked quite suddenly. Lydia wasn't normally one of those girls that needed opinions and reassurance to make her feel good. However he could tell she was feeling down as she had her sleeves covering her hands and was tugging at her dark blue skirt, much like the dress Anna was wearing the other day.

"Of course!" Nightwing exclaimed. With his 19 years of life he had never come across someone so beautiful and who doesn't know it. He told her this and was embraced in a tight hug.

"I love you" Nightwing whispered quietly. Not quietly enough. Uh oh. He still hadn't mastered the power. It had just slipped out!

"I love you too" Lydia replied with confidence.

2 days later

Anna and Connor

"Anna!" Connor shouted.

"What? What could you possibly say to make this better?" Anna replied distastefully. Connor went silent. Bad time to be dumb he thought.

"I thought so," she spat out. Instead of running after her as she stormed down the path to the car, he let her go. That is what hurt her the most.

Lydia and Nightwing

"Lydia!" Nightwing shouted through her door. If she didn't open now he was going to rip the door off the hinges.

"What?" Lydia asked quickly and nervously as she opened the door.

"It's Anna,"

"What about her?" she asked breathing quickly.

"She's going,"

"Where?" Nightwing was out of breath from running to go find her.

"Nightwing, just tell me," She said, gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Gotham institute for special delinquents," he chocked out.

Anna and Connor

Anna got in the back seat of the black Mercedes and put her dark sunglasses on. The tear drop rolling down her face was like the rain pouring outside of the darkened glass. She let it fall, 'pain was just weakness leaving the body,' she kept reminding it splashed onto her dark green jeans she looked out of the window. She saw Nightwing and Lydia rush outside of the mansion. Suddenly she felt something hot on her neck. Before the car started moving she got out and threw it at Connors feet.

"I thought we were meant to be." She said it in a way that her parents did when she got a C on her maths exam. Full of disappointment. She looked him up and down. "Clearly I was wrong" Connor didn't say a word. Which to her, was like saying everything. She climbed back into the Mercedes. After that they all let her go. Having just witnessed that, it suddenly grew on them that it was the right thing to do. Let her go. Connor bent down to pick up the item once the car had long gone down the winding gravel path. The single silver chain with a silver circle on it which had 'A and C till the world ends' in italics engraved in the centre. So, for Connor, the world had just ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think it's getting much better...rainbow22**

"Connor! What did you do!" Lydia shouted at Connor once they had got inside. Tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "What just happened?" Lydia muttered.

"I..err.." Connor managed to stutter. "Well, Anna failed her power test."

Lydia gasped. Nightwing wasn't that shocked. He loved Anna like a sister, but he had seen her practice her invisibility equations.

"And well, you know when you fail your test, you have to be sent to GISD." Connor swallowed on the last word. "It's a big institute about 7 hours from here. It deals with heroes and people like Anna who fail there power test."

"When will she be coming back?" Astrid, her 14 year old sister said, emerging from the shadows of the room. Connor looked at Astrid's pale, stricken face and he had to fight back his own tears. Connor decided to ignore her otherwise he would probably loose his mind with all the pain.

"Anna knew that she would go there since Sunday."

"That's a week today" Astrid approached Connor gave him the same look Anna had when she left. Except she looked at him like he was a pile of dung, a bit more.

"She came to find me to tell me and then we kept it to ourselves. I asked her about an hour before she left if she was going to tell you guys before she left. She said no, so I said if your not going to tell them then I will." Everybody now knew where everything had started going wrong. "She started yelling at me, saying I was a bad boyfriend, that I should support her decisions and stuff."

"Oh no. I don't like where this is going," Lydia moaned.

"Anyway, I said that if that's how you feel than we should split up." Connor had finished the story. The scene about an hour ago was making more sense now.

"Connor, had it ever occurred to you that her and Astrid's mother and father had died this time last year?"Connor swore.

"You idiot," Lydia finished. Astrid was shaking and was holding back tears. Tears for her mother, father and sister. Tears of anger, grief and loss.

"I didn't want to break up with her, at the time I did. Not anymore and I've messed everybody around. Sent her away. I feel so bad. I just want her back." He whispered the last sentence.

"She's better without you," Astrid said as cold as ice. The comment that she was about to say hung in the air, weighed over the group and gave Connor shivers.

"Everybody is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it just me or is there a pattern? Long chapter, short chapter, long short- Anyway this is a long one and I hope you enjoy :)))**

It was Anna's first night at GISD. Gotham Institute for Special Delinquents. This school was where people who failed their power test would come and stay. The worse you did on your test the longer you stay. Anna got 50%. This means she has to spend a minimum of 50 weeks there. Re-learning the course and at the end you had to retake the exam. As long as Connor was at the mansion she would stay at the institute.

Anna

After the 7 hour journey to GISD she was expecting more. Luckily she had a compact mirror in her handbag to reapply her mascara. The driver was nice, ok, a bit grumpy which only added to her nerves and sadness. The institute looked like a normal school. She was expecting planes flying around it, green grass were she could practice her power. But no. It was a long building with a second floor. Red brick with graffiti saying 'get me outta here' scratched into it. Great, that's encouraging. The driver then turned into the tour guide.

"Common room. Study. Bedroom. Dinner in 5." Was the extent to the conversation and information. Once he had left she sat on her bed. Springs popping out of it, stains on the sheets and spiderwebs in the corners of her room. She started sobbing quite loudly and the door opposite her opened.

"Hey, what's up?" The stranger asked.

"Sorry," Anna stopped crying as soon as she looked at the stranger. A tall and handsome hero stood in front of her. She dared to think that he looked like Connor. Only better.

"I'm Xavier,"

"Anna." They shook hands. He had this sort of sparkle in his eyes that Connor never had. Xavier looked at his watch.

"I think it's time for dinner." He walked out of her room. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Well?" He asked poking his head around the door.

"Me?" She said.

"Well, we're the only ones here."

"Oh, coming," and Anna ran to catch up with this stranger. Anna guessed speed was his power.

"Hey, what's your power Anna?" She turned invisible. Playing along he said "where's Anna? Anna!" She turned visible and both laughed, then laughed at the bad joke. While walking down the stairs they talked.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen, you?"

"Nineteen, what did you get in your power test?"

"We've only just met!" Anna said, fake gasping.

"Come on,"

"You tell me first," Anna said.

"15%," Anna couldn't hide her shock. "Okay, little miss perfect what did you get?"he said nudging her.

"50,"

"That's only 5% off the pass mark!"

"That's the least of my problems,"

"Oh, we'll maybe you could tell me your other problems later?" Saved by the bell. It was for dinner, you couldn't be late. Otherwise you didn't get any. As speed was his power he could get there in a flash. However Anna had also failed track, so she wasn't so lucky.

"Hop on,"

"What?" Not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"You heard me. I'm sure your not heavy." Anna blushed and hopped onto his back. Anna pretended to be riding a horse.

"Ya!" She shouted and then he neighed. They were in the cafeteria in an instant.

Xavier had been there a week longer than Anna so he knew his way around.

"Tray, Cutlery, Fork, Spoon, knife"

"Where!?" Anna shouted thinking he meant the villain, Knife.

"By the water machine." He said suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She was going back to her normal colour as soon as people stopped looking at her oddly. She has wished she knew how to turn invisible in big social situations.

"One of my problems," she shrugged, hoping it made her seem mysterious and not bonkers.

"Your interesting Anna." It had worked. They both smelled the stink of the sausage casserole and made sarcastic 'mmmmm's and 'aaaaaaa's. They both found this highly amusing, however the kitchen staff didn't. They piled their plates up high with lumpy mashed potatoes and casserole. They decided to have a competition, who could eat the most of the foul food.

"I'm going to be sick" Xavier said, making gagging sounds.

"Wuss,"

"Xavier Xavier is not a wuss"

"Xavier Xavier?" Anna asked choking on her potato lumps.

"Just call me Xavier," he winked.

"What else would I call you?" Anna knew she had pushed it, and was verging on the edge of mean. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" she couldn't finish her apology because he had finished his plate and had to let the whole cafeteria know about it.

"Xavier is no wuss," he shouted.

"I guess not," she laughed dropping her fork into the clouds of potato. She never actually thought that in the first place anyway.

"Night, mash," Anna now had a new nickname.

"Night, wuss." So did he.

Anna was thinking about Connor and all the good times they had had. She missed him like crazy. No new friend on the planet could take away that feeling. She cried herself to sleep on her tear stained pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia and Nightwing

"What are we going to do?" Lydia said, pacing round his room.

"I dunno, he's been there for three weeks. Just sitting with his head in his hands, lacing that silver chain between his fingers. Only getting up to go to the loo and the occasional meal,"

"I'll go speak to him," Lydia concluded and went off to the common room. "Hi, Connor," she said in a way you would if someone was sick. "I think we need to talk."

"Fine," he grunted much to Lydia's surprise.

"Oh, well, Anna's coming back in 47 weeks and we can go visit her in a week."

"No. she's going to stay there as long as I'm here."

"Who said that? If Astrid told-"

"Anna." He said it knowing he's right. "Anna said that."

"How? We're not allowed to talk to her in the first month." Connor held up a piece of paper. A tear stained, crumpled piece of paper. He handed it to Lydia and it read:

_Dear Connor,_

_Over the past 3 weeks, I've been thinking. Thinking about us, that speech you gave and all those dates. All those feelings of love, hope and loss. Every night I've spent crying over everything we ended. All those things I had said you should have ignored. You should've known that all that anger was for the person that killed my parents, not for you, because all those things I said, I meant exactly the opposite. Although your words hurt me and I know now that is how you feel, the thing that hurt me the most was that you didn't even say goodbye. You watched the car drive off without a simple wave. Nothing._

_So as long as your at the mansion I'm staying at the institute. I don't think for a second that you still care about me, or if you ever did, but if you do care about m, stay at the mansion because nobody wants me there either. Lydia and Nightwing if your reading this then you didn't even bother to wave. I'm not angry at any of you or upset. I don't know what I'm feeling and I don't like it. Asterid i'm so sorry for everything. So please try and forget, I love you all so much and I'm trying to find another home, after I graduate._

_However this letter was for you Connor. _

_I loved you Connor and I still do, trust me I don't want to, but I do._

_Anna_

"Omg" Lydia whispered. She folded the letter and handed it back to Connor. "I feel awful"

"She said she loved me" he swallowed hard.

"Pack up your stuff."

"What?" His eyes were suddenly hopeful.

"You heard me, we're going there,"

"She doesn't want us. You read it, even if we do go we're not allowed, 4 week policy? Remember?"

"Stuff that, we're going to get my best friend and your girlfriend back."


	7. Chapter 7

Over the past three weeks Xavier and Anna had grown quite close. They were in most of the same lessons. They bonded over teachers, homework and of course the sunday night casserole.

"Hey, mash," Xavier teased, like he always did and brought Anna in for a hug.

"Oh, wuss," Anna sighed.

"What's wrong?"

" I just sent that letter. You know, for Connor,"

"Well done, mash," he congratulated her. "Let's go watch a movie, yeah? Whatever you want this time."

"Alice in wonderland?" He kissed her on the head which meant yes. Anna still wasn't over Connor, but every time she was with Xavier it kind of went away. They both made their way to the sitting room. It was the only quite impressive room in the school. Big bean bags and comfy sofas, fires and big flat screen. Old lamps and tapestries. It reminded her of the Harry Potter common room.

"Pull down that blind over there," Anna asked.

"Why? It's dark outside?"

"It makes it more cosy, trust me," Xavier got up to close the blind. He then threw himself on the sofa next to Anna.

"What about that one!" Anna asked referring to the window on the left of the TV.

"Shhhh! It's starting."

The only bad thing about the common room was it was cold. They both snuggled in a cashmere throw and drunk hot chocolate.

"You sip really loudly," Xavier blurted out.

"Shut up!" She laughed. She went back to watching the movie. She could feel his eyes on her lips. She turned to look at him, they both looked each other in the eyes and they kissed. They were kissing through the scene were Alice is slaying the dragon, just as well as it was Anna's worst part. A face however interrupted them in the window. Anna spilt her hot chocolate that was now on the rug and it didn't take long to realise who it was. Connor.

Anna ran outside in her pyjama shorts and vest with Xavier's hoodie.

"Connor!" She shouted after him as he stormed off down the pavement. "You come back here now!"

"Or what? You're going to tell your new boyfriend?"

"Fine. Go. You read my letter, see how it feels to walk out of someone's life without a goodbye," Anna was shaking, not because of the cold, but because of rage. "And I know you read the ending, Connor, none of that was a lie."

"Don't turn this around on me! I was the one wanting to declare my love while you were busy sucking Mr Boyfriends face off!"

"First of all he's not my boyfriend and what love? I was the one that put in the effort. Stop blurting out rubbish that isn't true because your jealous!"

"No I didn't. I was going to come here to say I'm sorry and you could take me back. But clearly, I meant nothing to you if you move on to someone else in a matter of weeks." The roles were reversed as Connor threw the silver chain at Anna's feet this time. "I loved you" He looked her up and down. "Clearly I was wrong."

"Connor!" She wasn't mad anymore, she was crying. "Connor wait!" He was running now. "I love you, Connor," he stopped "I love you," she said more clearly. The image of her kissing Xavier was out of his head. And all he wanted to do was kiss Anna. And that is what he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just preparing you for the jump because next Chapter will be 11 months later! **

"What?"

"Are they kissing?" Lydia and Nightwing were mildly confused at what they had just witnessed from the car window.

"It looks like it," Nightwing added, rather sarcastically.

"Wait, who's that?" Lydia asked pointing to a figure that had walked out if the door."Oh, he's cute!"

"You're single right? You should go talk to him!" Nightwing said. Lydia bashed him on the knee.

"Wo. What's happening"

"Uh oh." They both got out of the car wanting to stop the fight.

**Connor and Xavier**

"Who are you?" Connor asked full of distaste.

"Xavier. Anna's actual friend,"

"What do you mean 'actual'?" Connor asked.

"I was the one there helping Anna when she was upset every night. And what did you do? Huh? Going to bars? Picking up other girls and you think you could come here, kiss her and make that all go away?...Jerk,"

"Xavier!" Anna said in shock.

"No, Anna it's ok. If this pretty boy wants to be the big man, let him. I can't be bothered. Lets just go home."

"She can't" Xavier added.

"Oh yeah? Because you have feelings for her?"

"That's not the point"

"You have feelings for me?" Anna asked thinking they were just close friends.

"Course, what you kiss your other friends and wear their hoodie when your cold?"

"I...umm" Thinking about it Anna had thought she had quite a close relationship with Xavier.

"Right, that's it. I don't care if pretty boys got feelings for you. We're going home." Connor interrupted.

"I can't, I've got to finish my course. If I leave I won't be allowed to come back and my power would be drained!"

"Stuff that, we're going," Connor added tugging her by her sleeve.

"No. I cant. You know that!"

"Anna you get in that car, I swear to the Gods." Connor laughed out. He got so close.

"Let go of my arm!" Anna wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "You go back. For good. Don't expect me to do as you say. Come on wuss. Lets go." Xavier put his arm around Anna and they went back into the common room. Connor watched them cuddle on the sofa while Anna sobbed gently. He kicked a massive dent in a blue BMW and went for a run. Cursing himself for his anger to get the better of him. What had she called him? Wuss? They even had cute nicknames for each other. He couldn't help but notice that they looked cute together. He was more handsome than him. Older and mature. He realised what he had done. If he had lost Anna before. Now he had really lost her and he hated himself for it.

"Well done" Nightwing congratulated Connor sarcastically as he pushed through the couple. Lydia and Nightwing watched him run off with his hoodie over his head. They thought they saw a tear making its way down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**11 months later **

Xavier held her hand loosely, the more she talked the worse it got.

"It's just, I need to fly" she was trying to make it lighthearted as she flapped her arms wildly. "Xavier! You need to grow up and know that your not going to lose me" she gave up on being nice. At this point he wrenched his hand out of hers.

"What do you want me to say? Say that I'm fine with loosing you to that goon and I'm stuck here while your prancing about with mr grumps!"

"You can't be mad at me" she muttered loud enough so he could hear, which she ended with an unamused laugh. "It's not my fault! And you knew the dates coming up, what were we won't supposed to ever talk about it? Or was I supposed to stay here forever?"

"Ok, fine. You know what?"

"No, I don't know!"

"See ya around" he finished and like her previous boyfriend did a year ago, put his hood up and walked away. Walked away from a year relationship and ups and downs. She was left wondering if there was a sign above her head saying "love me for a year and then when you get bored walk away." She was left there thinking about him and her ex until a voice broke her thoughts, a voice that sent a glass shattering jolt up her spine, paralysing every muscle.

"Anna?"

"Connor"she whispered. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could. Forgiving him for leaving her and all the words they both spat out at each other were forgotten.

"I missed you" she said. Her wavy brown her was down to her hips and was in loose ringlets. She was a little bit taller and came up to Connors chin and she was wearing her signature smudged smokey eye.

"I missed you too" he replied. Inhaling her gingerbread scent, with a bit of added Xavier. "Come on, I think the league is waiting" he said pointing to the large BMW.

It turned out that the whole league was in the van waiting for her, collecting her from GISD. Except Connor had been in the area already, he hadn't even known that Anna was ready to leave the institute (and neither did Anna, but she knew the time was coming) He cursed himself for that. He hadn't even looked at any other girl for what seemed like forever, but was actually just under 11 months. They hadn't had any contact and she had only seen the gang a couple times since she was shipped off to GISD. Although, Anna knew this was it. She was going home, whether or not Xavier liked it.

Lydia and Nightwing were in the front, Quanta and Jaime were in the back and Asterid and Bella were in the boot.

"Hey guys!" Anna shouted.

"Anna!" They all got out and swarmed her.

"Bart just went to go look for you! How did you know we were here!?"

"I didn't, Connor found me" pointing to the figure behind her.

"Connor-" Bella said. Climbing out of the van. "We thought you were dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**"Hey guys!" Anna shouted. **

**"Anna!" They all got out and swarmed her. **

**"Bart just went to go look for you! How did you know we were here!?" **

**"I didn't, Connor found me" pointing to the figure behind her. **

**"Connor-" Bella said. Climbing out of the van. "We thought you were dead.**"

"What?" Anna exclaimed.

"Let's go, you've missed a lot since you left" Nightwing brought her inside the van followed by Connor.

Once Bart had eventually returned to the van they had got Anna up to speed.

"So, Nightwing" Anna wanted to check she had heard it right. "As I was gone you have had threats from Knife that her and her colleagues are going to destroy earth 16 and all the people that inhibit it?"

"That's correct"

"Why again?"

"That's not the issue." Jaime jumped in.

"Then what is?" Anna asked, getting rather shrill and annoyed.

"The issue is, how are we going to protect earth 16" Nightwing added. He was acting like a father figure.

"And I'm guessing Connor acted like the 'big man' and wanted to go to investigate and he didn't contact you and didn't even make an effort to talk to you?' Connor could tell this was a dig at how he behaved in their relationship.

"Wowowo! Don't make this about our relationship! I actually was the only one to volunteer to investigate!"

"Ok, sorry" Anna said (she wasn't being sarcastic)

"Look you two! We have all got to work together. I don't care about relationships in this mission. Whether your with Xavier or Connor or there is another guy we don't know about, .CARE" Nightwing exclaimed. Anna blushed at first, but now grew angry.

"Oh yeah, how's your relationship than, wise guy? Stop acting like a know it all and just do the paper work like your supposed to"

"My relationship is fine thank you, two-timer"

"EXCUSE ME?" Anna was getting hysterical. "I'm not two-timing anyone and your 18 and had you hadn't even kissed a girl before Lydia!"

"Anna!" Lydia exclaimed. "I told you not to say anything"

"And I'm 19 actually" Nightwing hadn't realised that was taking Anna's point even further.

"For The Gods sake." Anna got out of the non moving car and stormed off down the park path.

"Well done" Connor said to Nightwing. Much like he did when Connor had also messed things up with Anna. Connor climbed out of the car and ran after her.

Anna was thinking that life at the institute was much easier. Only her and Xavier, against the world. She did miss her friends, but she wanted to go to Xavier, get him to tell her everything's alright. Like he always did. But he was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted, yet again, by the person she didn't want to love, but always will. She knew, deep down, that it was him that she was meant to be with. Yes, she felt bad for Xavier, but it had proven that there will always be someone a bit kinder, a bit happier but nobody would be like him.

"You can't run away. Not all the time."

"I know...but, look at this" she pointed to the bench she was staring at. It read on a little metal plate 'To the afternoons we sat here' "this is the bench that was dedicated to my mother and father...you know...when they were murdered." She added, matter-of-factly.

"Look, I'm sorry. About you know...the whole thing with GISD and what I said. I didn't know about your parents and how you felt and stuff-"

"Sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I messed up. Messed my power test, you, Xavier-" she muttered the last one, but he heard.

"Yeah, about that?" Anna took a deep breath.

"I like him. I like him a lot, but I love you," she revealed a silver necklace that was hiding under her checkered shirt. "A and C till the world ends" she muttered, she didn't have to read it to know what it said. She was staring right into his eyes her cloudy grey eyes studying him, like a science project, when he said "I don't think I have properly said this to you yet but,-" he didn't need a deep breath because he was ready. He always was.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**I thought this would be a good place to end this story. I will hopefully do another one as the power tests have finished and I can move onto the Sword, Knife and Dagger one. (Just to clear things up, everybody apart from Anna passed their power test and Anna now doesn't have anything to do with that anymore) this is just a fun last chapter and I hope you enjoy :)rainbow22 xx**

Halloween party

"Omg!" Quanta screamed.

"What?" Lydia asked, full of concern.

"Those shoes!" Lydia Muttered under her breath.

"I know!" Anna screamed with her.

"No, absolutely not!" Lydia was repulsed by the matching costumes laid out on Anna's bed. Cheerleading outfits. Anna's was black, Lydia's red, Bella's blue, Astrid's gold and Quanta's green. With a white skirt and long sleeves with each individual initials outlined in their colour.

"Come on, be a good sport and put the outfit on" Quanta said.

"Fine." Lyda replied, playing with the pleats on the skirt.

"Connor!" Anna shouted running down the corridor to him and gave him a big hug. "Hi" she concluded.

"Nice costume"

"Thanks" she smiled "I made it"

"Well, it's really cute"

"Thank you, where's your costume? Huh?"

"It's...ur..a surprise?"

"K, see ya later" she winked and did a cartwheel down the corridor as Connor laughed to himself.

The music was blaring and all the boys where having a great time. And then they walked in. Hand in hand, ready, although Bella looked a little cautious. Lydia was protesting whether to wear her glasses and yet, again, Anna and Quanta were obsessing about their shoes. Miraculously, they got in line and they started the cheer.

"Give me an L!"

"L" the boys replied.

"Give me a Y!"

"Y"

They spelt all of their names and by the end of it the boys were sitting down, a bit of an understatement (they were practically asleep and sleep-replying the letters), and Anna had kicked off one of her precious shoes and hit Nightwing in the face (which probably didn't help their friendship) , Bella had evaporated leaving her pom poms behind and Lydia had smashed the lenses in her glasses as she was trying to do a high kick. So all in all a successful party.


End file.
